SAS Halo3
SAS Halo3 SAS Halo3 is a bungie.net group with over 1000 members. It was created by seeMYfileShare and is now run by MBT Knights MBT. It is an off-topic group meaning that we don't only focus on the games made by bungie. We are always open to new members to join the fun. We all participate in forum games and contests making us a very active community. History SAS Halo3 has been around for several years now. The best way to learn about SAS Halo3 is to look back at some of the earlier threads of SAS Halo3. Now everyone wants to know what SAS stands for in SAS Halo3. For years, everyone has guessed the British Airforce SAS. That is incorrect. The SAS has not been revealed yet and the secret still remains a mystery to this day. No one, other than MBT Knights MBT himself, knows the true meaning for SAS. Member Count Benchmarks *'100 Members' - November 1, 2008 *'200 Members' - November 9, 2008 *'300 Members' - November 16, 2008 *'400 Members' - December 20, 2008 *'600 Members' - October 5, 2009 *'700 Members' - November 20, 2009 *'800 Members' (1st Time) - November 29, 2009 *'800 Members '(2nd Time) - February 13, 2011 *'1,000 Members!!!' - April 4, 2011 *'1,100 Members' - May, 23, 2011 Ranks Current Ranking System *>>>Non-Member Ranks<<< **'Decapitated' *>>>New Members<<< **'Member' *>>>Heroic Members<<< **'Heroic Member' **'Fabled Heroic Member' *>>>Legendary Members<<< **'Legendary Member' **'Fabled Legendary Member' *>>>Mythic Members<<< **'Mythic Member' **'Fabled Mythic Member' *>>>Custom Ranks<<< **'The Activity King' **'Recruitment Overlord' **'News Reporter' **'Recruitment Guru' *>>>Admin Power Ranks<<< **'The Forum Ninja' **'The Ambassador' **'Supreme Leader' Ranks and Abilities Decapitated - The rank has no abilities and isn't a member of SAS Halo3. Abilities: None Member - The rank is a normal member role. The starting role for every member. Abilites: Submit news to the queue to be approved at a later date, Post to the private forum of this group. Heroic Member - The role is a prestigious role. The start of the Heroic Members. Abilities: Submit news to the queue to be approved at a later date, Post to the private forum of this group. Fabled Heroic Member - The role is a prestigious role. The final benchmark of the Heroic Members. Abilities: Submit news to the queue to be approved at a later date, Post to the private forum of this group, Post news directly to the front page, bypassing the news submit queue. Legendary Member - The role is the start of the Legendary Members. Abilities: Submit news to the queue to be approved at a later date, Post to the private forum of this group, Post news directly to the front page, bypassing the news submit queue. Fabled Legendary Member - The role is a prestigious role. The final benchmark of the Legendary Members. Abilities: Submit news to the queue to be approved at a later date, Post to the private forum of this group, Post news directly to the front page, bypassing the news submit queue, Approve or reject submitted news stories. Mythic Member - The role is a prestigious role. The start of the Mythic Members. Abilities: Submit news to the queue to be approved at a later date, Post to the private forum of this group, Post news directly to the front page, bypassing the news submit queue, Approve or reject submitted news stories. Fabled Mythic Member - The role is a prestigious role. The final benchmark of the Mythic Members. Abilities: Submit news to the queue to be approved at a later date, Post to the private forum of this group, Post news directly to the front page, bypassing the news submit queue, Approve or reject submitted news stories, Create new entries in any of the resource repositories. '' '''Recruitment Guru' - This role is a custom role. You have to earn yourself the right to be this role. You can earn it by sending out tons of recruitment invites and posting all the members you invited in the correct thread. Abilities - Submit news to the queue to be approved at a later date, Post to the private forum of this group, Post news directly to the front page, bypassing the news submit queue and Approve members./i News Reporter - This role is a custom rank. To achieve this role, you have to apply in the News Team thread and be voted in by the majority. The News Team are in charge of news articles and keeping everyone up to date. Abilities: ''Submit news to the queue to be approved at a later date, Post to the private forum of this group, Post news directly to the front page, bypassing the news submit queue, Approve or reject submitted news stories, Pin and lock threads in the group's private forums, Edit other user's posts in addition to their own, Edit and delete news stories, and approve members./i '''Recruitment Overlord' - This role is a custom rank. To achieve this rank, you have to have the most recruitment invites sent out than anyone else in the group. Abilities: Submit news to the queue to be approved at a later date, Post to the private forum of this group, Post news directly to the front page, bypassing the news submit queue, Approve or reject submitted news stories, Pin and lock threads in the group's private forums. Activity King - The role is a custom role. You have to be elected into the role. Abilities: Submit news to the queue to be approved at a later date, Post to the private forum of this group, Post news directly to the front page, bypassing the news submit queue, Approve or reject submitted news stories, Create new entries in any of the resource repositories, Pin and lock threads in the group's private forums. The Forum Ninja - The role is a moderator role. You have to be elected into this role by the group in a moderator election. Abilities: Submit news to the queue to be approved at a later date, Post to the private forum of this group, Post news directly to the front page, bypassing the news submit queue, Approve or reject submitted news stories, Create new entries in any of the resource repositories, Pin and lock threads in the group's private forums, Edit any resource entry visible to them, Edit other user's posts in addition to their own, Delete other users' topics and individual posts, Edit and delete news stories, either in the submit queue, Blacklist forum posters for short periods of time, Complete control over the blacklist for this group. Ambassador - The role is for admins of the group. We lead the group and build the foundation and structure of the group. Abilities: Submit news to the queue to be approved at a later date, Post to the private forum of this group, Post news directly to the front page, bypassing the news submit queue, Approve or reject submitted news stories, Create new entries in any of the resource repositories, Pin and lock threads in the group's private forums, Edit any resource entry visible to them, Edit other user's posts in addition to their own, Delete other users' topics and individual posts, Edit and delete news stories, either in the submit queue, Blacklist forum posters for short periods of time, Complete control over the blacklist for this group, Edit this group's general settings, Edit any user's assigned security role except for roles that have Full Control permissions, Boot existing members from the group for any reason, Full Control. All previous ranks can be seen here. Mod Staff 'The Founder: The Man of Many Faces' MBT Knights MBT is known as many accounts on bungie.net. He is mainly known as MBT Knights MBT but he is also known as BJRSCJ, Mullink 14, ialwaysmod, seeMYfileShare, and Duck Dodgers. MBT Knights MBT is currently of staff at ODST Content Alliance v2, Floodian Response Group, Mjolnir Battle Tactics, and Cold Steel Empire. If you need more information of this user, search MBT Knights MBT or Duck Dodgers. Gamertag: Lx Whiskey Lx 'Administrators:' 'ShadowLegacy:' ShadowLegacy is one of the key elements of this group. He was known as GruntKilla44 back in the day and he has just recently changed that account when he came back to the group. He left the group in the earlier years due to some technical problems but those problems have been solved now and he is back and better than ever. ShadowLegacy has always given it his all in SAS Halo3 and he has been in a lot of the history. '' ''It all started when MBT Knights MBT joined GruntKilla's group, 'The Zealots'. MBT Knights MBT then liked how Gruntkilla would post these huge weekly updates, and always make things fun in the group by having contests and forums games. So MBT Knights MBT then asked GruntKilla if he would like to join SAS Halo3 and help him lead the group together. Of course GruntKilla accepted and that's how the history started. 'MrNakedSpaceMan:' MrNakedSpaceMan is one of the most respected and loyal members of SAS Halo3. He has always been active in the group since the start. He was one of the first members in the group along with benh66. NakedSpaceMan doesn't post as much anymore at the group but he still moderates and voices his opinions when he feels they are needed. He enjoys taking screenshots and photoshopping. 'bionicaxe:' bionicaxe is another old member of SAS Halo3. He has been involved in many events of SAS Halo3 and he currently still helps the group has much as possible. You'll rarely see him goof around and he knows how to lead a group. He usually signs onto bungie on a daily basics. Gamertag: x ipenetrate x 'benh66:' The first ever 'admin of the group. benh66 has always been a GREAT admin of the group. He lives in Austrilia and really helped the activity of the group back in 08' and 09'. He has been an admin for a few years now but as of today you can rarely see him sign on. He has been busy with his life lately and can't find as much time as he desires to log onto the group each day. 'AnnualMissleMan:' Known as Charles. He was yet another member of the past. He was a huge contributor to the group and helped get SAS Halo3 where it is today. He used to have another account that he would post in the group with until he switched over to AnnualMissleMan. When the group went under it's inactive state in '10, he left the group along with 200 other members dropping the total number of members from 800 to 600 members. When SAS Halo3 went into its revamp era, MBT Knights MBT messaged AnnualMissleMan stating that the group is active and that he would promote him back to admin. Annual joined back up and he was promoted back to admin. '' 'Forum Ninjas: 'a casual banana: ' One of the recent moderators of the group. Himself and Whiter Than You were both promoted to the staff because they've proved themselves worthy to the group and both were extremly active. a casual banana was different. He didn't just post for the post count, he posted to influence members to keep logging on each day and posting. Although banana is a newer moderator, he can really help the group in the future. 'Cheify Weefy 07: ' Cheify Weefy 07 is one of the oldest members in history. He was always active back in the day. He would always post everday and he was a valued member. When he joined the staff, he limited his posting quite a bit so other members could be seen and so he could moderate efficently. He only posts on weekends now. '''MR JOEY BON: Twins with MrNakedSpaceMan. Just kidding. But they were both really active at the same time so it was kind of ironic that they both had the prefix "Mr" in their username. MR JOEY BON rarely posts in the group but he spends most of his time moderating the group and trying to improve it as much as possible. 'QuirkyNate:' Nate became the second Activity King in the group holding the title for three striaght months. He was finally defeated by Krisman in a two round vote. Nate then recieved the custum rank of Il Duca meaning The Duke in Italian. He desires to be a Forum Ninja. The best way to upset him is by writing in a language other than English or by writing posts completely backwards. Nate is frequently seen abusing his power by editing all of Bronx's posts taking pride in being a power hungry lettuce. Gamertag: xXNA7EXx ~ Bronx Bomber Nate was voted to the Council of SAS Halo3 this year in 2011. He is a great member and a great Forum Ninja. He is one of the members that is constantly online everyday and posts in the group. ~ MBT Knights MBT 'Spartan_Brooke16:' Brooke is the oldly woman staff member of SAS Halo3. She has always been real good friends with MBT Knights MBT and they used to always play Halo 3 together. Brooke has been in the group for many years and she has always been active until recently. She has trouble getting online nowadays but she wishes she could find more time to moderate and contribute to SAS Halo3. '' 'spartan2117': ''spartan2117 is yet another elder member of the group. You never see him much anymore and he as stated several times that he won't be active as much anymore due to personal reasons. He was a big help to the group in the developing years and he would always help the group as much as possible. He is remembered as the moderator with the "jumping grunt" avatar. '' Notable Members 'GIR741: GIR is the current Recruitment Khan of SAS with more than 250 recruitment messages sent. He is frequently seen with a cycling set of Digimon coups. GIR is a very active member who came close to taking down Nate as activity king. He often serves as the group's coup maker and takes pride in the title of Coup Making Slave. Gamertag: GIR741 '''Krisman2007: Krisman is an active member in the group who defeated Nate to become Activity King in a two round vote. He refuses to get xbox live gold, continually making Sully extremely dissapoint. You can find him writing the words TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL in the spam thread on numerous occasions. Kris is part of SAS's News Team and is second to GIR in recruitment messages sent. He is a self proclaimed broseffer and a wannabe communist. Gamertag: Krisman2007 'Pyrotrain:' Pyrotrain is a current News Reporter. He is a valued member of SAS Halo3 for the year 2011. He is part of the future of SAS Halo3 and he is really active. He is a new era member and will probably bring more to SAS Halo3 than most members will. Pyrotrain is a good, loyal member of SAS. 'Ulvi Arwotee:' Ulvi is one of the most senior members to the group. Ulvi has been here so long you could possibly describe him as a grizzeled ancient. Currently Ulvi is the highest non-mod rank in the group, Fable Mythic Member. He frowns upon supidity, ignorance, and just being a plain idiot. Apparently he is a bronie and is proud of it. Gamertag: Wraith of dark SAS Halo3 Micellaneous Information 'SAS Sub-Groups' SAS Halo3 Team: The official clan of SAS Halo3 SASCarnage: A group used for the SAS Community to connect with eachother by playing games together over xbox live. Channel 4 News: The News Team of SAS Halo3. Currently includes: MBT Kights MBT, Krisman2007, Pyrotrain, and a casual banana Council Members of SAS: The original moderator group of SAS Halo3. We Are Stalking You: The new moderator group of SAS Halo3. 'Allies' ODST Content Alliance V2 Mjolnir Battle Tactics ODST Expeditionary Force HaloTech Team BackFire Oceana Cold Steel Empire Floodian Response Group 'Promotions' Preamble: A promotion in SAS Halo3 means that you have been here constantly contributing in the forums, recruiting, and participating. I. How to get a Promotion: - To get a promotion in SAS Halo3 all you need to do is send a message to "DiRtY CD" with a code for 1600 MS Points and a little note that says 'PROMOTE'. II. Ways of getting promoted: - Now the ways to get promoted are as of follows: *'Participating in group events ' *'Recruiting members into SAS Halo3 ' *'Being active on the Forums ' *'Anything that gives SAS Halo3 a positive look' The first way is most affective. The other ways will take an estimated 90-180 days. Custom Ranks of SAS Halo3 'The Activity King' Background info The custom rank was created on February 12th, 2011. The rank was created because of the user, Whiter Than You. Whiter was an activity freak. The rank was then given to him to praise and award his activity. Then Whiter received the rank of a Council Member, thus giving the Activity King rank up to other members to achieve. Now the rank is a prestigious rank that any member can get elected King by the group. An election will be held every month of the year. History *Month of January - Unknown *Month of February - Whiter Than You *Month of March - QuirkyNate *Month of April - QuirkyNate *Month of May - QuirkyNate *Month of June - Krisman2007 *Month of July - Gir741 'Recruitment Khan' User who has sent out the most recruitment messages. Currently is GIR741 'Recruitment Guru' User who has sent out many recruitment messages Known Gurus: Epi3B1rD 'News Reporter' Members of the Channel 4 News Team 'Il Duca' Meaning The Duke in english, this rank was given to Nate after he lost the activity king election. 'Princess' A custom rank was up for grabs and the user, McSwichy won the rank. So MBT Knights MBT awarded him with his very own custom rank. McSwichy told MBT Knights MBT that he wanted the custom rank to be titled, Princess. So for now on, McSwichy will always be known as the Princess of SAS Halo3. 'The Superintendent' Given to BR0NX BOMBER after winning a contest to post the most in one thread. Forum Games and Other Stuff 'The Spam Thread' With more than 6000 replies the spam thread is hottest topic in SAS. Winners Wall of Fame: > First to 250 - The Final Few > First to 750 - Whiter Than You > First to 1,000 - TonsillarCoin2 > First to 1,325 - QuirkyNate > First to 2,000 - McSwishy > First to 2,500 - Krisman2007 > First to 3,000 - TXI THE DUDE > First to 5,000 - BR0NX BOMBER > First to 6,000 - Gir741 'Never Ending Story' Created by Krisman2007, this thread has over 500 posts. He tried to stop it once putttin an end to it, but people just continued the story. 'Corrupt a wish' Created by IAmAwsome, this thread consists of members posting a wish and corrupting the one before them. 'Town of SAS' Members of the group chose roles and played barbie in their forum RPG. 'Forum game racing' In this thread by BrokenBones88 members came up with ways to sabotage the member currently in lead of the race to take Ist themselves. 'Did you know?' Created by GIR741, this thread had members post Did you know.... (and then a fact)? 'The ABC Game' Created by MBT, members post a word that starts with the next letter in the alphabet. At z members were to loop back to a. 'The Invasion of the Gods' One day a member joined called The SAS Ninja. He said he was a ninja and everyone sacrificed their closest relative to him. 'Lolligaggin?' In this thread everyone relplied Oreally? for pages until Krisman2007 replyed Oreally? banana. It then switched to Lolligaggin for many pages till it died. 'Follow the Procedure' On 6-14-11 MBT posted an urgent news post telling SASians to follow the procedure. With hints such as blue and dot many were confused. Three people located what MBT was hinting towards Ulvi Arwotee (Wraith of dark), Bloodguard, and BR0NX BOMBER. It was a group named SAS Halo4 which he created solely for this purpose. Days after the announcement for Halo 4 someone suggested that SAS Halo4 be made and the idea was immediately shot down. The group then was killed due to no one being able to join it. Below is the only news article created in the group.